Golf carts typically have a solid transparent windshield in order to protect the rider(s) from bugs and other elements. However, such a windshield prevents the riders from enjoying a breeze while riding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,214 discloses a rigid screen that can be mountable on a front end of a golf cart. However, a disadvantage of this device is that the rigid screen is not easily transportable or easily stored. Another disadvantage of the rigid screen disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,214 is that it is not easily mountable and/or removable to and/or from a golf cart.
Another type of golf cart shading system is one disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2004/0007894 A1. This shading system is used by extending around the sides and back of a golf cart. In order to provide access to golf clubs once the lengthy screen is wrapped around the sides and back end of the cart and attached thereto, slots 128 are formed therein. However, this wrap-around type shading system is large and therefore not easily removable or storable when not in use. Furthermore, a user of a golf cart can not easily carry with him/her such a shading system for applying to a golf cart when desired.
In view of the above problems, there is a need for a screen that is easily mountable at any portion of a golf cart, is easily transportable, and is easily stored when not in use. There is also a need for an easy way for an owner/rider of a golf cart or other similar motorized vehicle to display indicia for marketing, advertising, or for personal identification, on a golf cart or similar type motorized vehicle.